


Непонятно, как это называть

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Гиноза привыкает жить без отца и лучшего друга. Суго не облегчает ему жизнь. Аканэ беспокоится. Хинакава помогает. Этим первый отдел отличается от всех остальных: здесь никогда никого не оставляют в покое.
Relationships: Суго/Гиноза, Суго/Риса
Kudos: 6
Collections: Psychopass





	Непонятно, как это называть

Ненависть — слишком сильное слово, резкое, как пощечина наотмашь. Оно нам не подойдет. У презрения кислотный ядовитый оттенок. Здесь нужно что-то другое, мелкое, точно песок в ботинке. Раздражающее, как постоянно выпадающая клавиша “а”. Зажатое, неловкое. Об этом даже с психологом не поговоришь, хоть и подмывает, но представишь, сколько всего придется сперва объяснять… нет, Нобутика Гиноза не испытывал к этому человеку ровным счетом ничего важного. 

Важно: не путать с “ничего личного”.  
Потому что личным все стало с самого начала, задолго до смерти Рисы. 

Новый патрульный появился во втором отделе в середине непривычно холодного декабря, осадившего Токио густой, затяжной метелью. Вечерами Гиноза привык пропадать на балконе: он стоял там так долго, что не мог отличить окоченевшую правую руку от железной левой. Порой снег передумывал падать вниз, как было положено, и взмывал вверх, это чудное зрелище вытягивало изнутри память о раннем детстве. Мимолетная и неуверенная, она выскальзывала вместе с паром изо рта и тут же растворялась. Чем больше он пытался вспоминать о той давней зиме, настолько же морозной, как эта, о скрипе снега под ногами, об огромном шаре, скатанном с таким трудом и развалившемся из-за неловко всунутого зонтика, о собственном позорном плаче навзрыд, — тем меньше понимал, о чем вспоминает, а что выдумывает. 

Большую часть своей жизни Гиноза стыдился этой детской памяти, отстранялся от нее так далеко, как мог, загонял в самый дальний угол. Там она и растаяла, а когда понадобилась — оказалось, ничего кроме мутной лужи и нет. Уже в школе он отчаянно отбивался от одноклассников, называвших его сыном преступника, и мечтал, чтобы никакого отца у него вовсе никогда не было. В институте пытался скрывать это, как мог, но стоило попасть в Бюро — все вылезло наружу. Находиться рядом с Масаокой ни секунды не выходило спокойно, терпение иссякало при первом же взгляде на старика. Тот был скверно одет, скверно выглядел, скверно пах, вечно пил, был во всех отношениях совершенно не таким отцом, которого нормальный человек хотел бы себе в отцы. Гиноза годами жил с чувством, будто латентная преступность Масаоки — тяжеленная гиря, подвязанная к ноге. Обычным людям достаточно было просто ходить, а Гинозе приходилось прилагать нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Каждый отчет у директора превращался в пытку: Касэй сверлила его оценивающе, будто замеряя, не нахватался ли он чего лишнего от блохастого преступного папаши. Даже другие патрульные, ни на мгновение не сомневался Гиноза, перемывают ему кости, стоит отвернуться. А о других инспекторах что и говорить.

Столько лет доказывать черт-те кому черт-те что, чтобы потом — когда отца не стало — ощущать даже не легкость, бумажную хрупкость всего, чем Гиноза раньше был. Будто и не было никакого Гинозы раньше, только карикатурные контуры на ветхом рисовом листе. Он точно знал, что справится с этим, сложит из себя какую-нибудь несложную фигуру, чтобы немного утяжелиться, устояться на земле, просто нужно немного больше времени, чтобы внутри наросло что-то новое, что-то свое. Гиноза старался быть лучше и вправду стал гораздо спокойнее. Может, даже умнее в чем-то. Но жгучий стыд за прежний стыд то и дело накатывал, особенно по зиме, по первой зиме без отца, который так ее любил. В эту зиму и врезался новый патрульный Тэппей Суго, бывший военный, которого Гиноза ни разу не видел вживую, оттого и не узнал. Пошли разговоры, что новенький спрашивал об отце, как только появился, кажется, первой была Сион. Это неприятно зацепило, всадило первую занозу из многих, на которые было богато невольное общение и даже необщение с Суго. 

— Я думаю, твой отец его спас, — сказала Риса, под чье начало Суго и поступил. — Как сейчас помню, он был такой потерянный на своей Окинаве. Такой больной. Жалко его было оставлять, знаешь, когда человек держится вроде бы, делает вид, что целый, а внутри уже сам себя переваривает.  
Гиноза покивал из вежливости, хотя вспоминать об Окинаве было неприятно. Риса тогда зачем-то завезла отца к маме домой, Гинозе тут же донес об этом электронный секретарь, вызвав мгновенную вспышку бешенства, от которого свело скулы. Гиноза был уверен, Риса сделала это нарочно. Она вечно пыталась его воспитывать, и как ей было противостоять, не выливать же на голову весь бездонный колодец проблем, которые визит отца к матери всем создавал. А теперь Гиноза вроде как стал другим человеком, но все еще слишком бесплотным. Сам плохо понимающим, каким человеком он вроде как стал. И этот пилот, угробивший свою команду и еще кучу людей за границей, теперь ходил по его коридорам, по его столовой, по его балкону с таким видом, будто он все это время был гораздо ближе к Масаоке, чем Гиноза. Будто он и пришел сюда, в Бюро, только потому, что Масаока его сюда, прощаясь, позвал.  
— Зачем он всем об этом рассказывает? — не сдержался в тот вечер Гиноза.  
Улыбнувшись, Риса покачала головой.  
— Есть и другие люди, которым не хватает твоего отца, Гино. Просто… позволь им его любить. Помешать ты все равно не сможешь.

Так отколовшаяся с откоса льдинка наматывает на себя снег, превращается в огромный ком: сперва Рисе показалось, что Гиноза настроен выжить Суго из Бюро, и она стала защищать своего патрульного при каждом случае. Потом это то ли передалось самому Суго, то ли он наслушался чужих рассказов о том, каким Гиноза был раньше. Объясняться с посторонним человеком Гиноза не собирался, но от острых взглядов, которыми его то и дело задевал Суго, накапливалось раздражение. Где-то на совместных операциях оно, может, и выливалось во что-то, заметное остальным. Так уж вышло, что к концу длинной зимы больше никто не звал Гинозу и Суго в одну компанию. Собравшись вместе, патрульные нередко выпивали, а иногда и перебирали с этим. Чем-то Суго его зацепил, что-то такое сказал о Масаоке, которому повезло с работой, жаль только с семьей не очень. Может, и не так уж дословно, но Гинозе хватило, чтобы хлопнуть дверью.  
Потом он об этом жалел, конечно. 

Почти как в прошлой жизни, когда после каждой мерзкой вспышки Гиноза чувствовал себя беспомощно запутавшимся в том, что натворил, отлично понимая: никакими попытками извиниться не вычистить того осадка, что эти вспышки нанесли между ними за много лет, а отец молчал, что бы он ни говорил, отец все время молчал и сносил это спокойно, как будто заслуженно. Прежде, всякий раз, когда Гиноза злился, он так себе и говорил: конечно, заслуженно, ведь Масаока не справился с собой, ведь он превратил в сущий ад жизнь мамы и самого Гинозы, — опустившееся быдло, недочеловек, преступник! — и внутри было наполовину яростно, а наполовину стыдно, уже даже тогда жгуче стыдно. Все из-за Когами, он вечно равнялся на Когами, еще с академии, но у того была нормальная семья. Разумеется, у Когами все всегда получалось лучше, все ему давалось легко, его-то никакая гиря не прижимала всю жизнь к земле, не заставляла пригибаться и опасливо оглядываться: никто еще не узнал? От этого осознания, что он ненавидит отца из-за Когами, который обожает его отца, еще и постоянно защищает его отца перед ним самим, внутри все настолько мутилось, пенилось, зудело, звенело, переворачивалось, что к концу первой зимы без отца, к годовщине его смерти, потихоньку расправляясь с бутылкой джина, Гиноза вспоминал об этом и сам себе дивился: как еще ему удалось продержаться так долго с относительно чистым тоном.

Но время шло, ему все реже становилось от себя противно. С чем-то Гиноза сжился, что-то изжил. Даже к военному вроде как притерпелся, хотя Суго и заносился изрядно. Строил из себя черт знает что, элиту какую-то. Дрался он и правда неплохо, может, даже и хорошо дрался. Но для детектива это было не главное, а шевелить мозгами Суго обучен не был. Прямой как доска, он слепо слушался своего доминатора и не понимал, что в жизни бывает разное. Достреливал убегавших метко, как никто. С двадцати метров однажды голову снес, Гиноза не поверил бы, если бы сам не видел. Присел на колено, подставил руку под ствол доминатора, прищурился, раз — и все. Риса аплодировала как ребенок, а Гинозу опять кольнуло что-то — мелкое, мелочное. Хотя какое ему в сущности было дело, спит Риса со своим патрульным или не спит. Положим, сам Гиноза с патрульными никогда не спал, когда был инспектором, но это были его личные правила. С Даймом ему же не приходило в голову спать, и дело тут было вовсе не в том, что он считал патрульных за недолюдей, а в поводке. Ты не спишь с тем, кого выгуливаешь, если он в свою очередь не может выгулять тебя. 

Между патрульными, понятно, поползли слухи, но даже здесь Суго был на особом положении: все взяли и решили, что это самый естественный порядок вещей. Он все-таки был немного другим. Недопатрульным. Риса никому не рассказывала о том, откуда он взялся, Сион тоже помалкивала почему-то, хотя обычно сплетничать обожала, а больше никто и не знал. Рису немного сторонились после того, как она застрелила патрульного, с которым до этого крутила, во время восстания шлемов, но Гиноза не знал, пытался ли кто-то рассказать об этом новенькому. Если и да — вроде как никто со сломанным носом по коридорам потом не гулял.

Гиноза застал их однажды. Ему нужно было занести отчет: первый отдел всю неделю помогал второму распутывать аферу с подпольными нейролептиками, которые развозили по приличным домам под видом лапши. Мика свалилась с желудочным гриппом, Яей отпросилась, у них с Сион были свои способы повышать друг другу иммунитет, а Гиноза и правда любил возиться с документами, структурировать хаотическое нагромождение мелочей. Он засиделся до позднего вечера и был уверен, что никого в кабинете второго отдела не застанет: дежурил той ночью третий. Но Суго сидел в кресле, лицом к двери, а Риса сидела спиной к двери, верхом на Суго, задрав юбку так, что бледная кожа ягодиц сверкала в полумраке помещения, освещенного одной настольной лампой. Риса терлась о Суго, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, а он сидел с опущенными к полу, расслабленными руками, немного похожий этим на равнодушного клиента в борделе. Не то чтобы Гинозе случалось заходить в бордели иначе, чем с доминатором, тот один раз не в счет, просто именно так при взгляде на Суго подумалось. Ноги у него были широко расставлены, он напряженно упирался ими в пол, чтобы от движений Рисы офисное кресло не ездило. Не прекращая ерзать по Суго, она завела руки за спину, стащила через голову блузку. Взъерошила себе волосы, запустила большие пальцы под узкие бретельки темно-синего бюстгальтера, сплела остальные на затылке, откинулась немного назад — но все еще недостаточно, чтобы увидеть Гинозу.  
— Обними меня, — потребовала Риса. От ее хриплого голоса в кабинете стало жарко.  
Суго не двигался, его взгляд замкнулся на Гинозе, впервые по-настоящему злой.  
В прошлой жизни Гинозы из этого унизительного положения не было бы достойного выхода, но теперь он просто неслышно шагнул вперед, положил флэшку с отчетом на ближайший к выходу стол и убрался вон. прежде чем двери сомкнулись. Пошел в тренажерный зал, хорошенько выбегал все лишнее из головы, выжал, выбил.  
— Чего тебе надо? — услышал в раздевалке.  
Суго стоял, привалившись плечом к шкафчику. Оказалось, он тоже умеет ходить без лишнего шума. Гиноза утер пот с разгоряченного лица, отряхнул мокрую руку. Поднял на Суго недоуменный взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Оставь ее в покое.  
Натянув чистую футболку, Гиноза поднялся с лавки, на которой сидел. Двинулся в сторону выхода, на мгновение остановился, почти вплотную приблизившись к Суго. Так близко они, наверное, никогда еще не стояли.  
— Мы с Рисой друзья. Учились вместе. Если ей что-то не понравится, она найдет способ сказать мне об этом сама.  
Что-то подействовало: то ли ровный тон, то ли безразличие вымотанного полуторачасовой тренировкой лица, то ли уверенность в своей правоте, но Суго молча отступил на шаг. Выходя, Гиноза чувствовал его взгляд, застрявший между лопаток, но Суго так ничего и не бросил вслед.  
Забавно, он был слегка помят, но полностью одет, даже пиджак был на нем, тот самый, в котором Суго сидел в кресле под Рисой. Это не отпускало всю дорогу до лифта, не отпустило и в комнате. Все тело приятно гудело, но заснуть никак не получалось. Гиноза встал, налил себе на три пальца джина и выпил залпом, как горькое, но нужное лекарство. Его мгновенно разобрало и сморило, кто бы ни звонил в дверь — он мог подождать до утра или связаться по коммуникатору, но не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
Снилось всю ночь дурацкое, как будто Когами был рядом и совсем как в старые времена. Неловко, ни о чем. В старые времена Гиноза бы откусил себе язык. прежде чем в чем-то таком признался. А теперь, когда, может, и не откусил бы, между ними уже накопилось столько всего лишнего, непереступаемого. Может, и не было больше никакого живого Когами.

Так тянулось до осени, а потом оборвалось.  
Об одном этом дне можно было бы написать целый триллер из тех, которыми Когами так любил зачитываться и взахлеб пересказывать с утра, с красными от недосыпания глазами, вгоняя Гинозу в бурное беспокойство за хороший тон друга.  
О том, как пахло кровью в воздухе, когда придурки из третьего отдела перепугались и открыли беспорядочный огонь по выбегающим из аптеки заложникам.  
О том, как скользко было идти до аптеки, и всех мыслей осталась одна: только бы не упасть.  
О том, как проходя мимо уборной, Гиноза услышал, что кого-то рвет, и страшно позавидовал: истошно хотелось отскрести увиденное и снаружи, и изнутри, но оно, казалось, навсегда затекло во все поры, забилось плотным комком в горло, намертво прилипло к сетчатке, непоправимо запачкало то ли его самого, то ли все, на что он пытался с тех пор смотреть.  
О том, как невозможно было опознать в груде обугленного мяса Рису, застреленную из штурмового доминатора. Гиноза впервые увидел, как он работает, в демонстрационном ролике ровно неделю назад — огромный с виду, на треноге. Стало оглушительно пусто, как в день, когда отец подорвался на гранате, накрыл ее своим телом, чтобы его спасти. Хотя не совсем так, со второго раза это было уже проще. Суго, которого вместе с напарником перекинули в первый отдел, топтался в коридоре, смотрел — потерянный такой, всем своим видом требующий: ну давай, врежь уже. Гиноза поискал в себе желание врезать и не смог найти. Никакой ненависти. Никакой даже злости.  
— Не попадайся мне на глаза, — сказал ему Гиноза. Может, не так уж дословно, но что-то в этом духе. В голове застрял их с Рисой последний разговор, когда она попросила плеснуть виски в чай и потом рассказывала, как ее заводит стрелять из доминатора. Гиноза чувствовал в ней глубокий сквозящий разлом. Чувствовал, потянись он вперед совсем немного, и она никуда не уйдет. И может, у них получится что-то. Подумаешь, ну патрульный, и что.  
Но так и не смог.  
А теперь понятия не имел, хотел ли вообще.  
Сложно было об этом вспоминать, видя вместо лица женщины, о которой ты пытаешься думать, браслет в еще горячей луже крови. Все оставшееся ему на память от последнего человека, который знал его совсем еще сопливым пацаном.  
Вскоре Гиноза приучился пить только затем, чтобы засыпать, и ни граммом больше. Поставил себе мысленную зарубку: достойно дотянуть до февраля, до следующей годовщины отцовской смерти. Дни потянулись однотонно-серой массой: выездов стало побольше, но все они ничем особым не заканчивались. Кого-то расстреливали, кого-то отвозили на реабилитацию. Работали уборщиками, совсем не напрягая мозг. Аканэ, немного оправившись от всех осенних событий, как-то зашла к нему после смены. Сказала, что хочет создать сеть информаторов, о которой ей раньше рассказывали.  
— У отца была такая, — кивнул Гиноза, почувствовав, что она молчаливо спрашивает разрешения говорить с ним о Масаоке. — И еще у одного инспектора, мы при нем начинали здесь работать. Он тоже, как и ты, не боялся ни трущоб, ни латентных.  
— Так странно. — Аканэ покачала головой. — Никогда о нем не слышала.  
— Ваку был хорошим человеком, сильным. Я ему страшно завидовал, — улыбнулся Гиноза.  
— Ты очень сильный человек, — сказала Аканэ, и хотя ему совершенно не требовалось ничего подобного от нее слышать, Гиноза почувствовал, что тронут. Аканэ хорошо умела такое: пробиралась маленькой ручкой под кожу до самого сердца и гладила его мягко, как новорожденного слепого щенка. Он бы, наверное, хотел иметь такую сестру.  
До позднего вечера они сидели в комнате у Гинозы, решая, как лучше все устроить, с информаторами. Он предложил не терять времени даром и пользоваться любыми вызовами, которые заводят их в окрестности заброшенных районов, чтобы ненадолго там задерживаться под надуманными поводами. Договорились первое время никому постороннему об этом не рассказывать.  
— Если с Микой возникнут проблемы, — пообещала Аканэ, — я с ней сама поговорю.  
— Она научится, — привычно повторил Гиноза, как делал много раз до этого, когда об инспекторе Симоцуки заходил разговор. — Поверь. Она гораздо гибче меня.  
— Я рада, что ты за ней присматриваешь, — серьезно кивнула Аканэ. Помолчала, потеребив подол юбки, покосилась на часы. Видно было: сейчас она снова запустит руку в Гинозу поглубже и не уверена, что ему это понравится. — Ты всегда был очень... внимательным. Даже когда я этого не понимала и обижалась. Но теперь я учусь быть такой же. Хоть и слишком медленно... Я беспокоюсь о Суго, знаешь. С тех пор как... все это случилось с Рисой, он сам не свой.  
Гиноза неторопливо пожал плечами. Военный и правда никак не мог у них прижиться. Старательно исполнял все инструкции, но не более того. В первом так было не принято, даже Хинакава это понимал.  
— Притрется. — Гиноза потянулся к бутылке, плеснул себе совсем немного, на пару глотков. Все равно дело шло ко сну, так что можно было считать это началом привычной порции, просто растянутой немного.  
— Его личное дело засекречено, — сказала Аканэ. — Но некоторые даты доступны, совпадают с Двойным Терактом в двенадцатом году, я тогда еще только училась на подготовительных курсах. В наших реестрах есть записи о том, что вы расследовали это дело с...  
— С Рисой, — кивнул Гиноза. — Да, она мне часто помогала, пока не было второго инспектора.  
— Я помню как мы прилипли к новостям, все страшно перепугались. Ни о чем другом и разговоров тогда не было. Два дрона, которые стреляют по министерствам, десятки погибших, двести с лишним раненых... да мы еще неделю от каждого дрона шарахались.  
— Ты уже говорила об этом с Сион, — сказал Гиноза, по-прежнему не прикасаясь к джину, покачивая стакан в руке.  
Аканэ кивнула с легкой полуулыбкой, обозначавшей: ну, что мы тут друг перед другом изображаем.  
— Сион сказала, что плохо помнит и второй раз это взламывать не станет, потому что небезопасно...  
— Но?  
— Но сказала, что ты можешь помнить, как все было. Потому что ты ничего никогда не забываешь.  
Это неправда, подумал Гиноза.  
Он забыл лицо Рисы. Он забыл, как они играли в снежки с отцом. Он забыл, как возился с машинками в старом, еще дедовском доме на берегу, как свалился с причала, пытаясь достать спикировавший в ил самолет, помнил только, как за это на отца в первый и последний раз в жизни кричала мама. Он даже теплое пьяное дыхание Когами, от которого останавливалось время и под ребрами опасно вскипало, так, будто вот-вот взорвется, почти забыл.  
— Что ты хочешь о нем знать? — спросил Гиноза, не без труда оторвав взгляд от стакана. Они с Аканэ серьезно посмотрели друг на друга. Она моргнула несколько раз. Она же довольно ясно дала ему понять, что хочет знать все. Гиноза улыбнулся, Аканэ, как зеркало, отразила легкую улыбку и медленно кивнула.  
— Просто... после того, что делал Тоганэ, я должна быть уверена в каждом патрульном. Потому что я отвечаю за вас и за Мику, — сказала Аканэ.  
Отхлебнув, Гиноза покачал головой.  
— Он не похож на Тоганэ, ты сама это видишь.  
— Да, но... они были знакомы с Рисой все это время. Я просто... кое-что услышала и не знаю, что с этим делать. — Аканэ развела руками. — Наверное, мне тоже сегодня надо налить немного.  
Неприятно стрельнуло в межреберье: она сейчас говорила почти как Риса в их последнюю встречу, пусть и совершенно другим тоном. Сидела на том же диване, строго посередине. Не слишком близко к его креслу, не слишком далеко. Но Аканэ — Гиноза уже знал об этом — в отличие от многих прекрасно держала алкоголь. Она даже отца, наверное, могла бы перепить. Он плеснул ей джина и долил себе.  
— Мы поговорили с Хинакавой неделю назад. Он... ему было не очень хорошо. Не говори никому, ладно? Мы все уладили, просто у него бывают дни, когда за ним лучше следить, а я не усмотрела. Ну... я не знала, что с ним делать, и отвезла к себе на ночь.  
— Передозировка? — Гиноза понимающе кивнул.  
Такое с Хинакавой и раньше случалось, просто до сих пор обходилось без вмешательства инспекторов. Бывало, он часами валялся с запрокинутой головой, нечленораздельно шевеля губами. Гиноза то в столовой его замечал таким, то в их кабинете. Рано или поздно, говорили все, Хинакава попадется на глаза кому-то из начальства и его спишут к черту, но никто специально не доносил. Гиноза пару раз тормошил его, однажды — сам вытащил со скамейки на балконе в холл, чтобы пацан чего доброго не загнулся от переохлаждения.  
— Да, но он мне пообещал. — Аканэ неловко отхлебнула слишком много, скривилась, закашляла, прикрыв губы ладонью, потрясла головой. — Ох-х, крепко! Но согревает сразу. У тебя тут вечно так холодно.  
— Кондиционер барахлит, все никак не доходят руки вызвать дронов. Поутру забываю, а вечером не хочу, будут шуметь над ухом, мешать.  
— Хочешь, сейчас вызовем? Мы все равно говорим.  
Гиноза хмыкнул: похоже, настоящий разговор у них только начинался. Но отказываться не стал. На щеках у Аканэ заиграл легкий румянец, Гиноза достал из холодильника нехитрую еду: крекеры с орешками. Рассказал, как они с Когами, вечером первого же рабочего дня в Бюро, накачались в хлам игристым из-за Сасаямы. Тот потом еще год ныл, что выгул инспекторов стоил ему всех денег.  
— С тех пор я не люблю пить вино. Его сперва не замечаешь, а потом поздно.  
Аканэ согласно хрустнула крекером: похоже, она не ужинала.  
— В общем, мы с Cё долго пили чай и болтали. Он рассказывал о себе, никогда не думала, что вся эта фармацевтика — такая интересная штука! Предложил мне обращаться, если вдруг что. — Аканэ хихикнула. — Пообещал, как это, индивидуальный дизайн.  
— Не стоит тебе этого пробовать, — нахмурился Гиноза.  
— Я и не собираюсь. А вот Суго... он пришел к Cё после смерти Рисы.  
— Смерти… — Гиноза криво усмехнулся, покачал головой.  
— Гино... — начала была Аканэ, но осеклась.  
Еще с минуту тишину нарушали только дроны, вскрывающие решетку кондиционера.  
— Решение о ликвидации Рисы приняла Сивилла, — тихо сказала Аканэ, как будто осторожно прокладывая сорвавшийся между ними мостик, по которому раньше безопасно гуляли слова.  
— Сивилла не нажимала на спусковой крючок, — равнодушно отозвался Гиноза.  
— Он не мог видеть, в кого стреляет.  
— Он знал, что она там находится.  
— Он просто…  
— ...исполнял приказ, я знаю. — Гиноза почувствовал легкое напряжение в уголках губ раньше, чем успел что-то с этим сделать. Он и сам не понял, как это произошло, только что они с Аканэ были на одной стороне, но теперь их как будто разделило невидимое стекло, такое же прочное, как в комнатах для посетителей изоляционных центров. С губ почти сорвалось: Суго отлично умеет исполнять приказы, именно поэтому четыре года назад он скинул на голову своему отряду канистру со смертельным газом. Так что не волнуйся, пока Сивилла не предложит ему всех нас перестрелять — он совершенно безопасный патрульный, никакой самодеятельности.  
Вместо этого Гиноза залпом осушил стакан, по глотке прокатилась обжигающая волна, разлилась теплом в груди.  
— Я даже не замечала раньше, что ты... прости. Я не могу себе представить, что для тебя значило потерять Рису.  
— Ничего страшного. — Он качнул головой, постучал пустым стаканом по колену. — Так что там говорит Хинакава?  
— Он кормит Суго таблетками все это время. Начиная... с Рисы. Суго сказал, что ему нельзя к психологу, и это меня тревожит.  
Гиноза хмыкнул: мало ли почему патрульный мог избегать психолога. Тем более бывший военный.  
— Ты слышал, что у них... было все не очень ровно с Рисой? Об этом тоже рассказал Cё... А потом еще девочки подтвердили, слышали разговоры от патрульных из старого второго.  
— Из старого второго, — повторил за ней Гиноза. Отставил стакан на стол, покосился на бутылку, но откинулся обратно на спинку кресла, так себе и не налив. — Когда-нибудь и о нас кто-то будет говорить, из старого первого.  
— Мы умеем беречь друг друга, — убежденно возразила Аканэ. Обычно его такое приободряло, но теперь то ли джин мешал проникнуться, то ли скрежетание дронов, стащивших наконец решетку и копавшихся в черном прямоугольнике, который зиял теперь в стене. Что ни делай, взгляд тянуло к этой сосущей черноте, как намагниченный.  
— Между ними... что-то было. — Аканэ вздохнула. — Но закончилось, и похоже, не очень хорошо. Сразу после этого осенью его чуть не убило при взрыве, помнишь? И никто не стал его вытаскивать. Мы же не знали, а они… не стали. Если бы не лабораторные дроны, Суго так и остался бы там под завалом.  
Конечно же, Гиноза слышал об этом и раньше.  
— Хасуке... тот парень, который — помнишь? — у нас совсем ненадолго задержался. Он... про мертвых, конечно, не принято злословить, но я бы не смог на него положиться. Вряд ли за этим что-то стоит, кроме слухов. Если верить слухам, так и у нас с тобой... что-то есть.  
— Да ты что! — Аканэ залилась румянцем. — Гино! Скажи, что ты шутишь!  
Отсмеявшись, она отставила в сторону пустой стакан, потянулась и широко зевнула.  
— Мне, наверное, уже хватит... С тобой совершенно невозможно говорить, когда ты не хочешь. Если серьезно, то я... рада, что у нас с тобой есть то, что у нас с тобой есть.  
— Я тоже, — искренне согласился Гиноза, совершенно переставший ее понимать. Забился с собой так: если Аканэ сейчас все-таки попросит помочь ей с Суго, он спровадит ее и допьет бутылку.  
— Я скажу тебе, чего я боюсь. — Аканэ постучала пальцами по столу. — Человек, который отказывается идти к психологу, если он такой прямодушный, как Суго, делает это по одной причине. Он боится что-то выболтать. И это связано с Рисой. Или с тем, как она умерла. Возможно, с тем, кто дал Суго штурмовой доминатор. Этого нет в логах, я проверяла. Он просто приехал с остальными доминаторами, а Суго единственный, кто тренировался с этой моделью еще на курсах подготовки. Если кто-то и знал больше из третьего отдела — их уже нет.  
Будь как мячик, учил Гинозу отец перед самой смертью. Когда тебя бросают — лети.  
— Будем мыслить логически, — предложил он, — совпадение, о котором ты говоришь, складывается из трех частей. В нем есть Суго, стреляющий в Рису, и мы до сих пор считаем, что он не знал, в кого стреляет. В нем есть Риса, чья смерть, по-твоему, входила в чьи-то чужие планы. Кто-то воспользовался беспорядком и пригнал штурмовой доминатор, заранее предполагая, чем все закончится в аптеке. И есть преступная группировка, возглавляемая этим уцелевшим в катастрофе парнем, Камуи, в которую он затянул нашего инспектора, коллегу Рисы.  
— Все так, — кивнула Аканэ, резковато откинув подбородок вверх, будто изо всех сил старалась не заснуть.  
— Но важны для этого совпадения только две части. Наличие Рисы в закрытом от Бюро месте, где ее коэффициент подскочит за триста, и наличие штурмового доминатора. Нажать на спусковой крючок мог любой человек.  
— Ве-ерно. Но! — Акане подвинулась по дивану поближе, склонилась к Гинозе, будто опасалась, что кто-то их услышит. — Суго мог знать о Рисе что-то такое... что заставляет его теперь бояться говорить. Кто-то... мог ему что-то объяснить. Что так будет правильно. Кто-то из... — Она скосила глаза вверх и кивнула в сторону, обозначая все посторонние министерства.  
— Мог, — пожал плечами Гиноза. Спорить не было вообще никакого смысла. — Ты когда ела-то в последний раз?  
— Ммм… — Аканэ нахмурилась, — я не пьяная, честно. Я просто давно не спала. Сейчас… — Она дотянулась до сумочки, достала оттуда блистер и печально покрутила перед глазами: он оказался пустым. Стимуляторы, только теперь понял Гиноза. На откате они всегда вызывали сонливость и вязкость мышления.  
— У нас нет никаких серьезных дел, — сказал он. — Чем ты занимаешься?  
— Я боюсь, — вздохнула Аканэ. — В основном я боюсь.  
Он сделал ей горячего чаю и плеснул туда джина, чтобы Аканэ точно сморило. Она не возражала, подобрав колени к груди и закутавшись в принесенный им плед. Чтобы не мять одежду, он предложил ей свою футболку и спортивные штаны. Аканэ начала расстегивать рубашку раньше, чем Гиноза успел отвернуться. Он не смог не отметить, что она красиво, очень пропорционально сложена. И заметно подкачалась за последнее время. Его свободная голубая футболка доходила ей до середины бедра, от штанов Аканэ отказалась. По детски просунула колени под футболку, прижав к груди. Гиноза принес плед и укутал ее, подал чашку, сам сел рядом на диван. Чертовы дроны никак не унимались.  
— Я не могу тебе всего сказать, как мы договорились тогда, помнишь? Есть вещи, которые лучше держать при себе. У каждого свои. Но-о... я все думаю, что там могла случиться огромная ошибка. Что Сивилла могла ошибиться. Ослабить себя. Что Камуи... был не сам по себе. Что кто-то использовал его все это время. Чем чаще я смотрю в темноту...  
— ... тем чаще тебе кажется, что оттуда кто-то смотрит на тебя. Ты проверяешь тон?  
— Я в порядке, Гино. — Она положила голову ему на плечо и прижалась так, что Гиноза ощущал правым боком очертания ее груди. Он забрал у Аканэ чашку, угрожавшую вот-вот облить их обоих. Он все еще не понимал, чего она хочет. Помимо того, о чем она говорит. Могла ли она... хотеть большего, чем казаться ему сестрой? И если так — что ему следовало с этим делать?  
— И ты ищешь кого-то в темноте, — тихо сказал Гиноза, разглядывая дыру в стене, из которой то и дело высовывались лапки дронов.  
— Это сложно. Я понятия не имею, где искать, поэтому читаю все, смотрю все... Отталкиваюсь от того, что происходило в дни, когда… все решилось в нашем министерстве так, как решилось. То есть я смотрю на ситуацию, которой добивались неизвестные мне люди, и пытаюсь понять, кому она выгодна. Я объяснила это Cё, ничего не объясняя, а он сказал, что напишет для меня такую программу... ну, чтобы лучше сводить данные.  
— Какие данные?  
— Все данные. Банковские сводки. Акции. Новости. Преступления.  
— Ты серьезно?  
Она тихо дышала ему в шею какое-то время.  
— А что?  
— Это безумие, Аканэ. Этим... потянет заниматься разве что Сивилла.  
— Этого я и боюсь. Что Сивилла... сейчас не потянет этого. И я думаю, если с Рисой и правда что-то было нечисто, если мы это поймем — возможно, это поможет мне искать. Задаст отправную точку.  
Аканэ допила чай и прижалась еще ближе, мазнула Гинозу теплыми губами по щеке.  
— Я тебе так благодарна. Мне очень надо было сейчас с кем-то поговорить. — Хихикнув, она снова вернула голову ему на плечо. — Не с психологом же.  
— Приходи. — Гиноза подумал, и все-таки протянул левую руку, погладил ее по укутанному пледом плечу. Аканэ вскоре засопела, он сидел неподвижно, прислушиваясь к себе. Близость чужого тела была приятной, но ни капли не возбуждала. Гиноза погладил Аканэ еще немного, чувствуя, как ее это расслабляет. Похоже, он зря волновался. Она выглядела измотанной, а вовсе не голодной. Вечно Гинозу подводила дурацкая уверенность, что люди думают о нем больше, чем они на самом деле о нем думали. Дождавшись, пока дыхание у Аканэ окончательно выровняется, он осторожно выбрался из-под спящей, уложил ее на диван, прикрыл пледом, принес еще одеяло на случай, если дроны не наладят кондиционер до утра. Поставил на столик рядом стакан с водой и таблеткой от головной боли, после стимуляторов часто прорезались те еще побочные эффекты, ему ли было не знать.  
Подхватив початую бутылку, Гиноза сунул ее во внутренний карман плаща и вышел раньше, чем успел решить, где ему самому теперь провести ночь. Начало февраля выдалось по-весеннему теплым, так что сперва Гиноза отправился на балкон. Он поймал себя на мысли, что окончательно превращается в отца, с этой бутылкой во внутреннем кармане. Она больше не ощущалась чем-то ужасно позорным, но и надираться Гинозе от таких мыслей расхотелось. Аканэ могла быть права, это требовалось вдумчиво, неспешно рассмотреть со всех сторон. Он собирался сесть и хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами, но оказавшись на свежем воздухе, понял, что находится на балконе не один.  
Суго сидел на крайней от входа скамейке, раскинув руки по ее спинке и уставившись в сизо-свинцовое небо. На приближение Гинозы он никак не отреагировал. Тяжелые облака нависали совсем низко, откусывали крыши небоскребов. Воздух был теплым, но таким влажным, что оседал на щеках.  
— Давно здесь?  
Не поворачивая головы, Суго приподнял левую руку, но тут же опустил ее обратно. Вид у него был мертвецки пьяный, но алкоголем не тянуло.  
— Не слышал вызова, — сказал он разборчиво, но глухо. — Надо ехать?  
— Нет, никакого вызова. Все спят. — Гиноза помолчал. Ничего толкового не выдумывалось. — Есть разговор.  
— А... — безо всякого интереса отозвался Суго. Левая рука съехала вниз, освобождая место. Гиноза сел. Бутылка предательски стукнула о скамейку. Он усмехнулся, отцовского опыта с такими вещами ему, конечно, не хватало. Но если Суго и заметил, то виду не подал.  
— Завязывай с этим, — сказал Гиноза. — Сожжешь себе мозги, вторых не выдадут.  
— Мне нормально.  
— Не нормально. На своей базе ты бы себе такого не позволил. Чем мы хуже?  
— Ничем.  
— Я поговорю с ним завтра утром. Таблеток больше не будет.  
Суго медленно повернул голову в его сторону, перекатил по спинке, будто она была слишком тяжелая, чтобы ее поднимать. Его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало, из-под полуприкрытых век на Гинозу смотрели мутные, тусклые глаза.  
— Не надо. Я тебя понял. Таблеток больше не будет.  
Придерживаясь за скамейку рукой, он поднялся — грузно, как старик. И побрел назад, к выходу с балкона. Гиноза отвернулся и долго смотрел вперед, на городские огни, пока не стихли шаги и не вжикнула дверь вдалеке. Как же он смог все это пропустить, зацикленный на себе, будто в старые добрые времена. Он сидел на скамейке, пока окончательно не продрог, а потом ушел в кабинет первого отдела, где, стащив плащ и кое-как устроившись в инспекторском кресле — оно было поглубже, поудобнее — задремал, так и не сделав из своей бутылки больше ни глотка. 

О том, что Суго и правда соскочил с препаратов Хинакавы, всю следующую неделю свидетельствовали его неизменно мрачное лицо и несколько резких срывов на пустом месте. В Бюро он еще как-то держался, но подвернувшегся под руку торговца фальшивыми психопаспортами избил доминатором до полусмерти, даже не попытавшись навестись, а с новым патрульным третьего отдела чуть не подрался из-за пустяка, их с трудом удалось растащить. Заметив, что их инспектор после выезда говорит с Аканэ в коридоре, Гиноза перехватил ее у дверей и сказал, что разберется с этим сам.

Как прилежный мячик, он уже летел, сам не зная, зачем ему это надо. Главное, объяснял отец, стоя у этой же самой стены, — оттолкнуться от земли. Все, что надо — успеешь сделать в воздухе. 

До конца смены у них случился еще один выезд, удачно попавший на край заброшенного квартала в Мёгадани. Гиноза заранее договорился с Яёй, чтобы она отвлекла Мику, сослался на то, что у него закончилось спиртное. Он представил себе по очереди элегантного инспектора Ваку в костюме-тройке, с удобно скрытыми пиджаком наплечными ножнами, разбитного Сасаяму, способного заговорить зубы кому угодно, целенаправленного Когами, которому невозможно было отказать, и с огорчением понял, что ни на кого из них не похож, и никогда не сумеет вести себя так, как они. А как уметь по-своему, Гиноза понимал плохо. Поэтому, проверив, что тяжелый браслет патрульного прикрыт рукавом плаща, Гиноза нашел первого попавшегося мужичка с видом немного приличнее, чем у прочих, тот торчал на углу между баром и борделем и явно чем-то приторговывал. Гиноза подошел к нему, встал рядом у стены.  
— Ничего незаконного у меня нет, — затараторил мужичок. — Клянусь, я просто так тут стою. Только не меряйте. Я ничего не делаю.  
Это разбило вдребезги тщательно продуманный план разговора. Но отступать было поздно.  
— У меня есть предложение, оно прозвучит всего один раз. — Гиноза говорил тихо, почти не открывая рта. — Если откажешься — с тобой ничего не случится.  
У мужичка в Минато осталась сестра с дочкой. Если бы за ними немного присмотрели, он был на многое готов. Верить ему или нет, Гиноза не знал и решил просто дождаться, пока он что-то принесет. Уже возвращаясь к машине, он почувствовал взгляд спиной.  
Обернувшись, заметил юркнувшую за угол тень... или просто качнулась перекошенная вывеска под чудом сохранившимся фонарем.  
Это заразно, подумал Гиноза. Зароненное Аканэ сомнение не давало ему покоя. Откуда-то человек, пригнавший на площадь машину со штурмовым доминатором, знал, что среди патрульных уже есть тот, кто сможет им воспользоваться.  
Спиртное Гиноза и правда купил, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, бутылку вина отдал Яей за помощь, сам после смены свалился на диван и открыл бренди. Непривычно мягкий и ароматный, тот зашел даже слишком хорошо. Спустя пару часов Гиноза обнаружил себя на пороге комнаты Суго. Тот стоял в одних тренировочных штанах, потный, с обвязанными эластичными бинтами костяшками и мрачно пялился исподлобья.  
— Тебе чего?  
Вопрос застал врасплох, Гиноза давно не выходил, так надравшись, за порог комнаты, где ни перед кем ничего не надо было из себя изображать.  
— Проверяешь, что ли. — Синие глаза неприятно сузились, вопросом это не прозвучало.  
— Нет. — Гиноза поспешно качнул головой, мутной и тягучей. — Просто... давно хотел поговорить.  
Суго хмыкнул, без особого желания отступая в сторону, чтобы его пропустить. В этой комнате не было ничего, что выдавало бы присутствие живого человека. Ни беспорядка, ни грязной посуды, ни единой картины или фотографии на стене. Разве что горшки на полках за диваном, в которых проклевывалось что-то зеленое, да боксерская груша, оставшаяся еще со времен Когами. Всю остальную нехитрую мебель здесь поменяли с тех пор.  
Проходя к дивану, Гиноза поймал свое отражение в полированной дверце комода. Мятая, кое-как заправленная в брюки рубашка, расстегнутая на три верхние пуговицы, упавшая на лицо отросшая челка. Оттопыренный левый карман бежевого плаща. Обдало настоявшимся, годами выдержанным стыдом.  
Он достал бренди, с удивлением обнаружив, что не допил бутылку и до половины, поставил на стол и, скинув плащ на диван, присел, уперся локтями в колени. Само вырвалось в пустоту:  
— Его сегодня два года как нет.  
Суго молча принес два низких пузатых бокала. Сел почему-то не в кресло, а рядом, по другую сторону от плаща.  
— Я до сих пор его вспоминаю, — пошатал бокал в ладони, пригубил, одобрительно хмыкнул. — Он меня как ребенка там на базе развел. Они оба. Только разве ж думаешь об этом, когда тебя играют, как теннисный мячик, туда-сюда. Молодцы, красиво. Жалко... никому из них я этого так и не сказал.  
— Я ему много чего не сказал, — пожал плечами Гиноза. Разговор катился черт-те куда, он же совсем не за этим сюда шел. Влажный комок подступил к горлу и придушил, насилу вышло сглотнуть. — Это правда, что он звал тебя сюда работать?  
Краем глаза он видел, как Суго кивнул. Опрокинув в себя все содержимое бокала разом, тот принялся разматывать бинт с левой ладони.  
— Я думаю, он уже тогда знал, что мне одна дорога — в психушку. Я тогда так не думал, прикинь. Даже после всего, что было. Я не верил, что они меня спишут. Думал, я же стабильный. Попью чего-то, поотжимаюсь, пройдет. Погоди, я душ приму, от меня несет, наверное.  
— Сиди, у меня все равно насморк, — поспешно соврал Гиноза. Правда заключалась в том, что ему до одури нравилось нюхать воздух, пропахший потом и резким одеколоном. Воздух был таким плотным, что по нему, как по камешкам, получалось выбираться из поганого болота, в котором Гинозу топила пьяная голова. — Почему ты решил, что они тебя списали? Ты разве... не сам помутился?  
Суго зло ухмыльнулся, налил себе снова, почти до самых краев.  
— Сам, ну да. Просто есть лекарства и… лекарства. Забей, неважно.  
Насквозь мокрый вьющийся локон разделил его лоб на две равные части.  
— Я не знал, — тихо сказал Гиноза.  
— Да забей ты. Я тоже не знал. Давай, за старика. — Суго ополовинил бокал тремя жадными глотками. — Хороший он был старик. Ушлый, как черт. Но хороший. Я думал... не знаю, что думал. То смертельно обижался на него, то страшно хотел увидеть. Спросить: ну какого ж хера ты мне тогда ничего не сказал. Ты же умный мужик, ты все это видел как по писаному.  
— Что бы изменилось, скажи он тебе об этом. — Гиноза качнул головой с понимающей усмешкой.  
— Да ничего. Я бы сказал, не его это собачье дело. — Суго допил свой бренди, облизал губы. — Хороший, мягкий. Если найдешь еще, я в доле. Люблю такое.  
— Я не люблю. — Гиноза едва притронулся к своему бокалу. — Просто попался. Отведу тебя, как будем в окрестностях. Там смешная точка, я думаю предложить Аканэ с ней поработать. Можем выйти на серьезную контрабанду.  
— Мы и этим занимаемся? — Суго уставился на него, забыв даже разматывать бинт.  
Гиноза улыбнулся.  
— Мы занимаемся тем, чем захотим. Но не шумим об этом. Этим мы отличаемся от остальных. Мы команда. И... я рад, что ты с нами. Даже если это не всегда так выглядит.  
Суго моргнул несколько раз. По лбу пробежала складка, брови сползлись над носом в длинную сплошную линию.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил он. — От тебя это... много. Такое слышать.  
— Ты мне не веришь. — Гиноза улыбнулся. — Ты думаешь, что я как отец. И от тебя это... тоже очень много. Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Веско кивнув, Суго протянул ему руку, запоздало спохватившись, что за ней по-прежнему тянется недоразмотанный бинт, тот едва не перевернул бокал Гинозы. Гиноза кинулся спасать бокал и задел локтем бутылку, где все еще порядочно оставалось на дне, Суго подхватил бутылку, из этой неуверенной, чудовищно неудобной позы они еще некоторое время осторожно распрямлялись, и Гиноза вдруг отчетливо понял, что никуда не хочет отсюда уходить.  
— Отличная командная работа, — пробормотал он. Суго хохотнул, хлопнул его по плечу и предложил сварить кофе. Гиноза воспользовался передышкой и ускользнул в ванную, плеснул холодной воды в лицо. Оглянувшись через плечо, как будто между ним и закрытой дверью кто-то мог находиться, сжал затвердевший член через ткань штанов. Беспомощно уставился в зеркало, понимая, что если сбежит сейчас — все непоправимо испортит. Попил воды, снова плеснул на лицо, растер холодной ладонью шею под вспотевшими волосами.  
— Ты там уснул, что ли? Кофе готов, — донеслось сквозь плеск воды.  
Опершись ладонями об умывальник, Гиноза коснулся прохладного зеркала лбом. У него сегодня, возможно, вышло завербовать первого в жизни информатора. У него вышло услышать от Суго такое, что могло навсегда поменять их жизнь. И теперь дурацкий, совершенно неуместный стояк рисковал все это похерить.  
Он зло ударил по крану рукой, выключая воду, и вышел из ванной.  
— Вроде получше, — пробормотал, забирая кружку со стола. От нескольких глотков крепкого кофе в голове и правда прояснилось. Гиноза вернулся в гостиную и предусмотрительно занял кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Ничего не заметивший Суго вылил в свой бокал все, что оставалось в бутылке, развалился на диване. Помолчали, каждому это давалось по-своему неловко — по Суго видно было, что его подмывает заговорить, но что-то мешает. Сам Гиноза попросту не понимал, с чего начинать, радовался только одному: чужой запах больше не кружил ему голову и в брюках перестало быть так тесно.  
— Ладно. — Подавшись вперед, Суго хлопнул по столу раскрытой ладонью. — Ты на триста процентов прав. Я думаю, что ты меня работаешь. Ровно как твой отец.  
Гиноза улыбнулся.  
— Зачем бы мне тебя работать?  
— Я и спрашиваю, зачем? — Суго снова одним махом ополовинил бокал. Гиноза помнил, как тот пил раньше, когда они еще бывали в общей компании. Ничего похожего. Суго и правда любил бренди, но предпочитал его тянуть. Мог и бутылку высосать в одиночку, если засиживались — и уходил с виду почти трезвый.  
— Слушай... — Гиноза вдруг ощутил себя посреди заминированного склада, как тот, где едва не подорвался Суго: стоит надышать лишнего — раздастся взрыв. — Я не отвечаю за то, что сделал с тобой отец. Я не знаю, что сделал бы на его месте. Возможно, то же самое. Наверное, то же самое. Но в нашем с тобой нынешнем положении есть одно, что отличает его от твоего прежнего положения. Мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
— На одном дне, — хмыкнул Суго. Покачнувшись, потянулся вперед, легко стукнул Гинозу кулаком по колену. — Не обижайся. Я... не знаю.  
Он отстранился, оставив Гинозу снова дышать густым воздухом, соленым и острым.  
— Это просто отходняк после колес. — Суго махнул рукой. — Под ними было тихо-тихо, а теперь как изоляцию с провода сняли. Коротит от всего. Бесит.  
— Сходи к психологу, — сказал Гиноза. — Может, тебе просто нужны таблетки помягче. Чтобы съехать постепенно, помнишь же, как тебя снимали с реабилитации?  
Про себя он уже в который раз подивился, каким беспринципным маленьким говном был их Хинакава. И до чего же чутким притом, успевшим спрятаться за Аканэ прежде, чем кому-то всерьез захотелось свернуть ему шею.  
— Сам разберусь. — Суго мотнул головой, отхлебнул бренди. Облизал губы. Залип, рассеянно вертя бокал в ладони, пялясь на стекающие по стенкам янтарные струйки.  
Кофе закончился. Гиноза подался вперед, облокотившись на колени, принялся, следом за Суго, вращать пустую кружку в ладонях, лишь бы чем-то их занять.  
— Ты знаешь, мне... надо извиниться. Мы никогда не были друзьями, но ты открыл мне двери, и... мне это сегодня было надо. Я бы на твоем месте, наверное, держался от себя подальше. Но... я вспоминаю, как ты хотел поговорить. Когда вас только к нам перевели. Когда ты еще сказал, что мы с Рисой вместе начинали в Бюро, и...  
Суго нахмурился, поднял на него мутный взгляд. Гиноза не дал ему ничего сказать.  
— Ты хотел поговорить, мне бы тоже... любому бы надо было поговорить на твоем месте. Я... не горжусь тем, как я себя повел. Когда ты только появился, Риса пыталась тебя защищать. От меня. Забавно, да... она как-то раз сказала, что мне не следует ревновать мертвого отца ко всем, кому он был дорог. А когда ее не стало, я сделал то же самое. Не хотел ни с кем делиться своей потерей. Хотя на твоем месте мог оказаться любой из нас. Любой.  
— Не мог, — мотнул головой Суго.  
— На твоем месте мог оказаться я.  
— Не мог, — с пьяным нажимом повторил Суго.  
— Я мог ее убить, — продолжал Гиноза, не обращая на него внимания. — Никто так уже не говорит. Убить. Из доминатора не убивают. Из доминатора исполняют приговор Сивиллы. Хотя если человек стоял, а потом его разорвало в куски, если от него один браслет остался... Ни одной целой кости, ни одного осколка. Лужа крови. Никогда не поверишь, сколько в человеке крови и мяса, пока его не разносит на весь зал.  
— Я не видел, — глухо сказал Суго. Покачал головой. — Три раза туда подходил. Не смог себя заставить.  
— Ты в этом не виноват. — Гиноза вцепился в кружку так, что побелели костяшки. Хотелось взять Суго за плечо, но менее уместного жеста сложно было выдумать. — За это в ответе тот, кто выдумал это дерьмо. Доминатор, который стреляет через стену. Кому вообще пришло в голову его привезти туда...  
— Заткнись, а, — оборвал его Суго. А потом вдруг толкнул стол ногой в высоком ботинке, Гиноза едва успел отшатнуться. Стол перевернулся, под ним хрустнула кружка, зазвенело стекло. Суго вскочил, пошатнувшись, ударил по торчавшей ножке, схватился за нее, без всякого труда поднял стол, швырнул о стену через диван. Стол врезался в стеллаж, оттуда посыпались горшки с рассадой. Ошеломленный Гиноза медленно поднялся. Теперь он понимал, почему в этой комнате не задерживается ничего лишнего. Несколько раз пнув диван, Суго успокоился так же внезапно, как завелся. Равнодушно осмотрелся и, ни слова не говоря, побрел на кухню. Стукнул там дверцей, хрустнул вскрываемой пробкой. Несколько раз громко глотнул. Затих на несколько мгновений. Тишину взрезал звон бьющегося о бетонную стену стекла.  
Вздохнув, Гиноза пошел за ним. Внутри было гадостно. Не отпускало чувство, что Суго всю дорогу понимал, куда Гиноза клонит, потому и взбесился так. Он сидел на полу у стены, уронив голову на сведенные на коленях руки, и часто дышал. Плотные бицепсы подрагивали то и дело, будто по ним пропускали ток. Только боль в ладони заставила Гинозу заметить, что он уже какое-то время плотно сжимает кулак.  
— Я мудак, — обреченно сказал он, опустившись на пол рядом с Суго. Прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать медленно и неглубоко. Дал себе зарок никогда больше, никогда в жизни не пытаться походить на отца. Так увлекся самобичеванием, что не заметил, как поплыл, выключился. Приснилось, будто он куда-то идет по бесконечному коридору, а следом катится дрон в голограмме изуродованного Сасаямы, глумливо объясняя, что это новая штурмовая терапия, которую зараженная вирусом Сивилла испытывает на своих любимых патрульных кроликах. Ты идиот, а терапия — шоковая, — крякнул выехавший из-за ближайшей двери дрон в голограмме отца с развороченным животом, из которого разматывались кишки. Гиноза порадовался, что из Кагари никто не сделает голограмму, потому что тот попросту пропал и никто до сих пор не знает, как.  
В бредовый кошмар постепенно вплетался глухой, лишенный всякого выражения голос.  
— ...с кем спать, я подумал. И мы стали спать. Каждый раз после того, как она ликвидировала кого-то. Меня сперва вроде напрягало, а потом привык. Так было проще. Ну и так... вроде я был на особом счету. Я любил ее слушать. Она... напоминала мне Рин. Жену моего полковника. Я с ней чуть не... короче, ладно. Все это мертвые люди. Я... наверное, устал от нее. Не знаю. Просто понял, что не могу больше слушать. Любил-любил, а больше не могу. Она решила, что это из-за тебя. Из-за того, что она рассказала... ну, про это дело. Из-за которого твой приятель помутился в патрульные. Там она вроде нашла кого-то, преступника, который все это делал, но доминатор на него не сработал. Не так, как на полковника... ну, на дрона. А показывал цифры, только они были что-то около ноля, такого у нормальных людей не бывает. И она этого парня увезла в Бюро, пришла с отчетом к директору, а директор все засекретила. Так что ничего она не могла тебе сказать, потому врала, будто никого не нашла, пока твой приятель не помутился окончательно и не двинулся на этом деле. А я сказал тогда еще: что значит, “не могла”. А она сказала, что не мне такое судить после того, что я сам устроил. Короче, я вроде как хлопнул дверью. Сбежал по ступенькам, выскочил на улицу. Тут меня накрыло: твою мать, я же патрульный и сейчас от инспектора вроде как сбежал, первый же сканер на меня охоту запустит. А ко мне из темноты выходит этот человек. Никогда его раньше не видел. И говорит, что может сделать меня лисой.  
— Что? — Гиноза открыл глаза, покосился на ботинок Суго. На пальцы Суго, бездумно теребящие шнурок. На расслабленный бицепс Суго. На дрогнувший кадык Суго.  
Выше пока не смог.  
— Лисой, он сказал. А я сказал ему: ты прослушиваешь квартиру инспектора Бюро. Иначе откуда бы он знал, что я... что мы... в общем, да. А он сказал, что Сивилле на меня наплевать. Что люди из министерства благосто... благосто… короче, эти ваши… наши... помогли генштабу меня списать. Не, не списать… замять, он сказал. Тебя замять. Как тесто. — губы Суго искривились, треснули усмешкой. Он покачнулся, громко отрыгнул. — Слышишь... а пошли на улицу. Душно тут.  
Не дожидаясь ответа от Гинозы, Суго оперся на его ногу, потом на его плечо, закряхтел и с трудом поднялся. Потом, упершись кулаком в стену, протянул руку. Гиноза вцепился в нее скорее рефлекторно, он уже не чувствовал себя пьяным. Суго мешал ему вставать на ноги больше, чем помогал, сам того не замечая. Так, путаясь друг в друге, они добрались до комнаты.  
— Оденься, — напомнил Гиноза, набрасывая плащ.  
— Нахер, — отмахнулся Суго и промычал что-то еще, совсем невнятное. Так и побрел на балкон голым по пояс, пошатываясь, то и дело придерживаясь за стену. Гиноза не стал мешать, подумал: на морозе, может, отпустит быстрее.  
Но снаружи накрапывал мелкий, не по-зимнему теплый дождь. Суго добрел до ограждения, схватился за него, подставил каплям лицо. В отсветах ламп, едва добивающих сюда от выхода, они блестели, бисерились, невыносимо красиво стекали с тяжелого подбородка на грудь, скатывались до узкой темной дорожки жестких волос на животе.  
— О чем я думаю... — оторопев от себя самого, пробормотал Гиноза.  
— Скажи, да, — Суго невесело хохотнул. — Я его, короче, схватил за шкирку и вмазал ему так, что он упал. И думал, еще раз вмажу, а потом отнесу наверх, к Рисе. Но он чем-то стукнул меня по ноге, шокером, наверное. Я пришел в себя на асфальте. Валялся совсем недолго, минут пятнадцать. Ну встал. Вернулся к ней. Извинился. Сказал, не знаю, что на меня нашло. И все, и... все.  
— Ты так ничего ей и не сказал. — Гиноза сощурился, глядя в темноту поверх чужого плеча. — И... — покачав головой, он сперва покатал эту мысль внутри головы, затем осторожно попробовал на языке, — решил... что она решила... что ты слишком много знаешь.  
Кажется, впервые за этот бесконечный вечер они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Суго отвернулся первым.  
— Я лежал там несколько часов, пока меня не достали. Под завалом. Выбирался, пока мог, а потом понял, что не смогу, и просто лежал. Думал.  
Он надолго замолчал, плотно сжав губы. Гиноза пожалел, что никто из них не курит. Ему бы сейчас не помешало затянуться, прогнать омерзительным ощущением во рту еще более мерзкое, сосущее изнутри.  
— Когда я там стоял и целился... увидел триста сорок три и семь десятых. Самый высокий. Не знаю, откуда, я просто знал.  
— Ни черта ты не знал, Суго. — Гиноза покачал головой. — Ты все себе выдумал. Я тоже много чего себе выдумывал. Я знаю, как это бывает. Крутится в голове день за днем, и так ввинчивается – глубже, глубже. Мог ли ты задуматься раньше. Мог ли ты не выстрелить. Ты... — он раздраженно смахнул с лица налипшую челку, — живешь в комнате человека, которого я очень любил. Который потерялся из-за десятков, сотен таких вот “мог ли я”. Мог ли я заставить его остановиться. Мог ли я уложить его на лечение, когда у него еще был шанс выйти. Мог ли я присмотреться к Рисе, прижать ее к стене, расспросить. Мог ли я... это совершенно дурацкое занятие, Суго. Я не смог и ты не смог, их больше нет здесь, и точка.  
— Тот еще ублюдок был. Этот ваш Когами. По всему, что я о нем тут наслушался.  
Гиноза не думал, он просто ударил левой. Без замаха, под ребра. Был уверен, что этого хватит, но Суго в последний момент сдвинулся, уже вскрикнув от боли, резко подбил его под колено. Гиноза уцепился за его руку, падая, повалил на себя. Они покатились по плитам, по траве, молотя друг друга по чему попало. Бить по Суго было все равно, что бить в стену, но несравненно приятнее. Гиноза вкладывал в каждый удар все накопившееся за год с лишним, сам едва ли чувствуя боль. Выбравшись из-под него, Суго рванул за ворот рубашки, встряхнул и приложил головой о землю, и снова приложил. Перед глазами у Гинозы потемнело, он из последних сил выбросил правую руку вперед, вцепился Суго в горло и сжимал его кадык до тех пор, пока Суго вдруг не рухнул на него сверху, как будто из него вышел весь воздух.  
— Не могу больше, — пробормотал Гиноза. Разжав хватку, он мягко погладил Суго по волосам.  
— Мудак, — хрипло выдохнул Суго ему в ухо.  
Гиноза не двигался, когда Суго рванул вниз ширинку на его брюках. Гиноза не двигался, когда Суго жадно кусал его за шею. Только скреб траву и землю руками и тихо стонал, зажмурившись. В свои тридцать лет Гиноза до сих пор никогда ни с кем не занимался сексом, но почему-то сразу понял: Суго знает, что надо делать, — и изо всех сил пытался ему не помешать. Изнутри так распирало, что Гиноза сжал зубы, пытаясь не кончить позорно рано. И громко зашипел, когда Суго сжал зубы, прикусывая ему сосок через ткань.  
— Как ты хочешь? — не поднимая головы, спросил Суго.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Гиноза. — Хочу.  
Ноги беспомощно путались в спущенных до колен штанах и трусах, Гиноза тщетно пытался избавиться от лишней одежды, но Суго слишком торопился и не давал. Горячая рука сжимала член, оттягивала кожу. Прикусывая губу, Гиноза подавался бедрами навстречу. Его била крупная дрожь. На теле Суго от его прикосновений оставались черные разводы грязи, их тут же смывал дождь, хлынувший что было силы. Гиноза не сдавался и снова хватал Суго везде, куда мог дотянуться. За плечи, за руки. Суго терся об него твердым как камень членом, невозможно огромным, Гинозе страшно было представить, как это может поместиться хоть в каком-то человеческом отверстии, а тем более в нем самом. Он, кажется, и кончил-то именно от этой мысли — истерически, истошно спуская Суго в ладонь. Мокрой рукой тот обхватил руку Гинозы и прижал к себе, и трогал себя рукой Гинозы, и сжимал себе яйца рукой Гинозы, и натягивал себе кожу рукой Гинозы, и гладил себе головку рукой Гинозы, и так невозможно спокойно это делал, что Гинозе тоже стало спокойно, и тогда он сказал, что хочет попробовать, и Суго вовсе не возражал, когда Гиноза сперва облизал его член, как подтаявшее мороженое, а потом еле ощутимо прикусил у самой головки, только прорычал: так хорошо-о, и это что-то сдвинуло у Гинозы в голове, позволило заглотить член до самого основания, почувствовав, как головка почти заходит в горло; сжать в ладонях твердую задницу Суго; отсасывать ему, потеряв остатки стеснения, пока дождь выливался ему на спину, а Суго выливался ему в глотку, густой, горьковато-соленый, такой же вкусный, как его запах.  
Потом они оба лежали рядом, раскинувшись на траве, и ливень обмывал их, а земля казалась мягкой, как лучшая на свете постель.  
— Никогда больше о нем не говори, — сказал Гиноза, не поворачивая головы. — Ни с кем. Никогда  
Суго не ответил, но нащупал его ладонь, переплел пальцы со своими и легко сжал кулак. Глупо вышло, подумал Гиноза. Суго же, наверное, подумал, что он говорил об этом странном ночном человеке с лисой, а не о Когами.  
По правде, он и сам не до конца понимал, о ком он это сказал.

Как они поднимались и уходили с балкона, Гиноза не помнил. По всему телу ныли ссадины и ушибы от дурацкой драки, Суго его не жалел. Память просыпалась кусками: вот они плетутся по коридору. Гиноза с голым задом, но в плаще, кое-как засунувший в карман штаны с застрявшими в них трусами. Суго, обвисший на нем, то и дело норовящий облапать. Вот они впервые целуются. Прямо в коридоре. Кто угодно может это увидеть. Гинозу это так заводит, что они едва успевают ввалиться к нему в комнату. Вот Суго, едва шевеля языком, заявляет ему, что хочет теперь по-настоящему, и Гиноза так и не рискует ему признаться, лелея надежду: вдруг он не понял, мог же Гиноза быть просто пьяным и поэтому таким неловким. Вот Суго стоит на коленях, упираясь локтями в диван, а Гиноза держит его за бедра и делает все это как-то. Как-то. Как-то запредельно хорошо. Суго рычит: сильнее, не жалей, Гиноза бьется в него, сжимает его волосы в кулаке, кусает его потом так, что на плече отпечатывается темно-фиолетовый полумесяц, дрочит ему, все это молча, без единого слова. Вот они вваливаются в душ, выкручивают горячую воду, лапаются, может, и не только, слишком мутно, память как запотевшее стекло, ничего не разобрать. Гиноза улыбнулся и потряс Суго за плечо. Они сидели на полу остывшей душевой кабины, Суго храпел с приоткрытым ртом. Так и не проснувшись, он очень четко произнес: сейчас выебу. Гиноза покосился на его обмякший член и решил, что это пока не очень-то реальная угроза. Он заставил Суго выбраться из кабинки, дотащил до кровати и, сгрузив с себя, вышел на кухню. Его знобило. Поставив вариться кофе, Гиноза дошел до шкафа и вытащил из самого угла синий отцовский халат. Запахнувшись в твердую, царапающую кожу хлопковую ткань, он остановился, зацепившись взглядом за пустую клетку в гостиной. Подошел к ней, погладил прутья. Подумал, что вынесет ее утром первым же делом. Потом, спохватившись, вызвал дронов в комнату к Суго: там следовало прибраться после всего, что было.

Суго спал, распластавшись поперек кровати, когда он зашел проверить. Правой рукой обхватив подушку, он плотно прижимал ее к груди. Впервые совершенно спокойно, ни в чем себе не отказывая, Гиноза рассматривал чье-то голое тело и думал, что скажет Аканэ завтра: мы поговорили. С ним не будет проблем. А больше ничего говорить не станет, потому что есть вещи, которые лучше держать при себе. У каждого свои.


End file.
